How Sarah really Felt
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: Sarah never forgave Jenna and David for what happened. Please review..
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Sars?" Sarah smiled but shook her head. "Abby, as fun as the softball camp sounds, I've been going to Camp Lakeview for two years. I love it there. We have so many friends there, too. I really want to go back this summer." Abby grinned teasingly. "You just want to see David." Sarah blushed, thinking of her boyfriend. "Well…" Suddenly, her new ringtone began to play. "It's him!" Abby squealed, and Sarah raced to pick up the phone.

"David! What's up? How was the weekend at Adam's and Jenna's? We won our game! Oh, and I miss you." She blushed, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew that she meant them. "Ooh," Abby teased. Sarah threw a pillow at her. "Um, Sarah?" David sounded nervous. "Can we talk?" Sarah was confused, but she just figured that he was one of those people that didn't love talking over the phone. "Okay." David's voice trembled. "I think we should break up. I like Jenna. We danced together, and I told her how I feel. She said that she likes me, too, but she shot me down because she's friends with you. She said how she felt didn't matter unless you and I broke up. Okay?" Sarah was at a loss for words. Jenna was one of her best friends. Still on the phone with David, she turned to Abby. "Actually, Abs, I'd love to go to that softball camp with you this summer." She directed her attention back at David, but she couldn't say anything.

Abby took the phone from Sarah's hand and began to speak into it. "Hi. David? This is Abby. Yeah, you just made the worst mistake of your life, and you're a big jerk. _First, _you pretty much cheated on Sarah. _Second of all, _it was with one of her closest friends. _Thirdly, _you broke up with her over the _phone, _only _after _Jenna said that she wouldn't date you unless you dumped her like yesterday's garbage. So _no, _Sarah will not date you ever again. You will like her again, but she's too good for you. So, bye!" She hung up on him.

A year later, Sarah's softball game was perfected, and she wanted to go to a nice little camp. Obviously she wouldn't go back to Lakeview with Jenna and David, so she decided to go to a place called Camp Walla Walla. She took Nat's story, but she was desperate.

A year after that, the Lakeview kids were at Walla Walla. Sarah ignored them. She had pretended that things were cool with Jenna, but she had never forgiven her friend who had never apologized.

Years later, at Camp Walla Walla, when David asked her out, she slapped him and refused. "You only came to me because Jenna dumped you," Sarah hissed. She ran away in tears.

Sarah's heart had been broken again. "What's his name?" Abby asked. "Ch-Peter," Sarah whispered. "He pretended because he thought I was Nat and he wanted attention." "Oh, Sars." Abby hugged her best friend.

Sarah sighs, remembering her years in camp. 17 year old Sarah Peyton was now a famous singer. She had to prepare for her concert. She speed-dialed her seven best friends in a group conversation. "Hi, Sarah!" Sarah can imagine Dianne twirling her curly, strawberry-blond hair around one finger. "I'm here, too!" Abby says. "And me!" Nat chirps. "Me, too!" Says Val. "Ditto!" Grace calls out. "Same!" Says Joanna. "Don't forget me!" Says Tori. Sarah grins. "Can you all be here in seventeen minutes?"

"Yup!"

"Totally!"

"Definitely!"

"Totes!"

"Yeah!"

"You bet!"

"Done."

Seventeen minutes later, Sarah's friends were at her college. They were all coming from their summer jobs. Sarah knew that they would always be her true friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah woke up. "C'mon Sars! Let's go!" Sarah rolled over to see Abby hitting her with a pillow, and her long-time-best-friend, Dianne, giggling. "Wha-?" "You were supposed to stay up with us all night! Since you go back to camp Waffle Poo today," Dianne insisted. "And then, when you come back from camp-" "WE'LL BE SENIORS!" All three girls cheered. Sarah laughed. "I just had the weirdest dream… I was famous…" Abby laughed. "For baseball, I hope! I can't believe you ditched baseball camp for Camp Waka Paka," She said teasingly. The girls got breakfast and chatted, then Sarah went back to her house.

When her parents dropped her off at the bus stop, she kissed them good bye, and then give Brynn a huge hug. "BRYNN!" "SARAH! Oh, my gosh, oh my gosh! Hi! We're going back to camp! Camp! Yay! And then we'll be seniors! And I'm gonna see Ben and-are you okay?" Sarah sighed as they got onto the bus. I will be. It's just… Nat and Peter. _I _was the one he treated badly. And she acted like he did it to _her_. It would've been like if a bunch of celeb's kids got mad at him for it. But I was the one who was hurt. In this whole thing, she didn't see if I was okay, or talk to me before dating Peter. It stinks. Peter didn't even apologize to me-just Nat, because she's _pretty_. And now that Jenna and David are back together…" Brynn hugged her friend. "You feel like everyone is going after your guys?" "I wouldn't exactly put it that way, but yeah." "Don't worry-things will work out."

Peter had so much fun on the bus. He goofed around with David the whole time, while watching old movies. He was so excited to see Natalie again, too. "_NO WAY, OH MY GOSH!_" He heard a squeal, and he looked to see Brynn and Sarah giggling on the other side of the bus. Sarah. He hadn't exactly talked to her yet about last fall. He didn't want to bring it up. She looked really pretty. Her hair looked longer, and was the color of chocolate mousse. Her bright green eyes glinted with laughter, and her charm bracelet jangled on her wrist. He felt a pang in his heart, but he wasn't sure why.


End file.
